Sonic's Obsession
by supersonicnate
Summary: Sonic trys to Cope with his addiction to his new girlfriend, Sally Acorn... a Sonally love fic


**Hey! This is my FIRST EVER FAN-FIC so please be nice at a newcomer, I'm a HUGE Sonic and Sally fan, so I came up with this story, R&R please!**

… He's thinking of her… he's ALWAYS thinking about her… ever since the two met, he's been thinking of her…

The little hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, lies in bed. Tossing, turning, grunting and fidgeting. No matter how hard he tries', he can't get her out of his head. He is thinking of his new girlfriend, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. For years, the two have been teasing and play around harmlessly, but recently, they reveled their emotions to each other. The two confessed how much they loved each other, and have become love-birds ever since…

But Sonic has found himself addicted to her… he's been stalking her, secretly. He's been visiting her constantly… he's been talking about her over and over and over to his other friends… He's in love… madly in love… so mad he can't take it… He knows every breath she'll take and every step she will make… _I'm crazy, just completely crazy! _He thought in his mind. _I can't get her outta my head; I've become insane about sally_ he thought. _I'm obsessed… yes, I'm completely obsessed! _He shouted in his head. _But, how could a sweet, innocent, pretty little girl drive me so mad? _He thought. To him, she was like a Drug, an alcohol, a Nicotine-based-substance… Once you had a little, you keep coming back for more...

The hedgehog sat on the edge of his bed; he looked at the clock on his nightstand, 12:46… _Sally must be sleeping, ohh… she's so cute when she sleeps, she doesn't snore, or drool, or talk-- _Sonic exited his trance, harshly. _UHGG!!! Listen to yourself, sonic! You sound like a wimpy love-bird! _ He thought. _But, m-maybe that's what I am, a sick-love-bird _he realized. Sonic laid his head on the pillow and continued his thoughts about Sally…

_A perfect body…_

_A beaming smile…_

_Glistering, white teeth…_

_A cute little nose…_

_A beautiful Voice, that sounds like angels singing…_

_So smart and Sexy…_

_Ohh, what more can a man want!?_

Sonic could tell he was obsessed; it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, but there was something about her that made him this way, he couldn't tell… The hedgehog closed his eyes, with Sal on his mind, and fell to sleep.

The Next morning, he instantly got up, got dressed and ran out the door, next-door to Sally's hut. It was another beautiful morning in Mobius, Every tree and plant in Knothole was so lush and colorful. He knocked on her door, but just came in anyway.

"Hello Beautiful! Slept well?" The love-sick hog asked. Sally was in her night gown, sitting on her couch. She had a bit of tiredness in her eye, but she was still up and energetic. "Hey Baby, I slept fine, thanks" she stood up and kissed Sonic. Sonics quills stood up when she kissed him; they tend to do that sometimes. 'So… you wanna go for a walk in the woods together, Sal?" sonic asked. "Sure, I'd like that" she smiled and walked away towards her bedroom "just let me get my clothes on for a sec" she said and entered her bedroom. Sonic sighed dreamily, He LOVES going out on dates with Sally, Just spending seconds with her makes him smile. He's just itching to go inside her bedroom… he doesn't know why, he's just dying to. He creeps up the door _maybe just one little peak… _he thought, deviously. He shoots in, to see her naked!

"Ahh! Sonic! You dirty, little-!" she shrieked and tried to cover herself with her clothes. "Aww, I'm sorry Sal, I just can't help myself…" Sonic turned on his famous 'Hedgehog Charm' as he walked in. "You're just so beautiful and sexy, I just HAD to come in…" he charmed her. She lightened up and half-smiled, "Alright, Just turn when I put them on, Okay you little Hog?" She said. "Yes, Ma'am" Sonic said playfully and turned around. "Okay, you can look know" Sally said a few moments later. She was wearing the same Blue Vest and Blue Boots that complemented her sparkly, blue eyes. Yet, Sonic liked the outfit. "Alright, right this way Madam" Sonic, politely, showed her the way out. "Why, Thank you Sir" she giggled, and they two walked around the forest.

Later, the two decided to take a break to rest their feet. They sat down on a piece of log on the middle of an open pace of grass. They two talked Longley as they rested, about their lives, their dreams, their love, their marriage in the future…then, Sonic wanted to change the subject about one tiny secret. "Uhh… Sal…" sonic said a bit nervous. "Yeah?" she said, looking into his eyes. "H-have you been noticing me hanging out with 'ya a lot?" he said. "Uhh… now that you kina mention it, yeah…" she said. Sonic gulped. "Well… I… Uhh, I feel different" Sonic admitted. "How? Are you sick or something?" Sally said a bit worried. "No, no, It not like that" Sonic said holding her hand. "It's just… that… you know, forget it, I'm fine" Sonic sighed. "R-really? Are you okay?" Sally got closer to him; Sonic could see every cute detail of her face. He got lost in her Eyes and face. "Sonic!' sally got his attention, "I-I'm fine, Sal, Fine!" The poor hedgehog yelped. There were awkward moments of silence after this. The two just finished their walk in silence.

Later that Night, Sonic watched T.V alone, he tried to resist his urge to see Sally again, especially after that embarrassing moment trying to reveal his Obsession over her. He flipped through the channels, "News, QVC, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Adventures of Sonic the hedgehog, Super Mario Show" (_Don't wanna see that!) _Sonic angrily turned off the T.V and put the remote down._ "_Damn! I still can't get her outta my head!" He said. It seemed he sees her everywhere he looks… He decided to drink a glass of wine he kept in his fridge. He sighed when he finished. _Why…Why must I suffer this way? _He stared at the glass and wept. _I need help… That's it, help…_ he thought. "Yeah, what are those Doc's that help your brain?" Sonic tried to think. "P-hykotickt? No! Psychiatrists!" he remembered. Sonic lay on his bed, He tried to erase his head of Sally, but how? Its mere imposable… He became so Insane, he cried… Now, Sonic doesn't remember the last time he cried, probably when his parents died. Sonic wept and moaned in pain. "Ohh! Sally! How could you do this to me!? I love you, but at the same time I hate you!!" he cried. He fully regretted saying that… or is he? Sonic wept himself to sleep… he dreamed about Sally, of course.

The next morning, Sonic walked up to a giant building, the sign outside said "Mental and Physical Therapy" He enters and scheduled an appointment with a "Doctor Shrink". Sonic lay on the Therapy chair, as the Brown-Owl-Doctor sat on a chair next to him. "Okay, Mr. Hedgehog, please begin…" the owl hooted. Sonic took a deep sigh. "Doc… I'm Addicted" he simply said. "Addicted? To what? Drugs? Alcohol?" the Doctor suggested. Sonic sniffed "No, my girlfriend". "You're Girlfriend?" Doctor Shrink asked. Sonic nodded. "Yep, I 'm OBSESSED with her, I can't stand One second without her, its driving me Mad! I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even think straight! It's ruining my life!" Sonic cried. The owl just heard his pleas, silently. Then, he spoke "How much DO you love her?" He asked. Sonic starred at him like HE was crazy, "I love her more than anything else, I love her to the outer galaxies and back! I can't break up with her! I love her too much!" he cried. Doctor Shrink was still silent, "Yes, Yes… "He said, "Now, Sonic, what you're going through is normal for new couples, but yours seems a bit more severe" he continued. "So, can 'ya cure me Doc? I can't take it anymore!" Sonic said worried. "Why don't you, just, find a hobby or a sport to do? You know, to try to get away from your girlfriend for a while" He suggested. Sonic instantly responded, "How?! I have a desire to be with her every minute!" he said. "Well, what do you like to do?" The doctor asked. "Running" Sonic said. "Well, there you go! Run or Do things you like to do without your lover" he said. Sonic thought these words. "Okay, yeah, that'll work! Thanks doc!" Sonic jumped up. "So, do some hobbies for a week or two, keep your mind occupied, then, you will lose your obsession for the girl" The Doctor said. Sonic nodded and ran out the door FAST!

The Past 2 weeks were defiantly not easy. They were 2 weeks of hell, pure living hell. But, Sonics mind started to ease of Sally, Instead of Stalking her and thinking of her, he does Running, Spinning, Boating, Fishing, or other things men like. Sonic felt better, much better. One day, Sonic sat on a log in another day in Knothole. Sally walked by and sat next to him. "Hey Sal, how've you been?" Sonic asked. Sally turned to him "Fine" she seemed a bit disturbed of something. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked. "Ohh, nothing… "She remarked. "Well, I feel great" Sonic said. "I bet you do…" Sally said simply. "Seriously, what's up Sal? You seem different" Sonic said. Sally sighed, "Sonic, I can't stand this anymore! I'm crazy for you! I'm Insane for 'ya! I'm so madly in love with you! I don't know why! Maybe it's your-your cute, irresistible face!" She admitted out. Sonic was shocked… in an ironic twist of fate, the two were BOTH mad for each other. "Sal…" Sonic started. "I'm crazy for you too… w-why do you think I've been fallowing you and meeting you a lot?" he admitted. Sally looked at him at amazement too; the two starred at each other, and let their eyes stare at one another's 'Soul' They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately… "So… wait… you were OBSESSED with me?" Sally asked. "Not only Obsessed, I was ADDICTED to you, Sal, I need you in my life, I need your love, warmth, smarts, sexiness, I need ALL of it" Sonic said. "I was so addicted to you, I needed to go see a Shrink" sonic admitted. "Really? Why didn't you just tell me?" Sally asked, in Unbelief. "I was afraid… that you thought I was some sorta Stalker or a Creep" Sonic said. "Sonic, I would never think of you as a freak, ever" Sally rubbed Sonics back. "Really?" "Really" Sally said simply.

Sally looked seductively at Sonic; Sonic was turned on by her charm. Without any words, Sonic and Sally slowly got up from the Log and swiftly entered Sonics Bedroom. "So… Do you mind if I stay Obsessed with you? In a good way?" Sonic said. "Of course" Sally grinned and the two entered the Bedroom and spend the rest of the night in there… underneath the Full moon and the Dazzling Stars… Together, forever…

**The End**


End file.
